Another Day, Another Way
by TheDithyK
Summary: Faced with the toughest decision of her life, Max Caulfield makes her choice. It was supposed to be destiny, right? Somehow, some way, everything… changed.
1. Chapter 1 - Where it Began

The swirling winds tore through the open water as two young women stood above eyeing the storm. This was no ordinary storm, and these were not ordinary people. Standing on the cliff beside the lighthouse, ways away from a tornado that showed no signs of slowing down, a decision had to be made. A decision so significant that it makes one wonder why an 18-year-old girl was tasked with making it.

 _How's going back again supposed to stop this?_

Max's thoughts flooded her as she stared at the photo of a bright blue butterfly. She knew what she was expected to do but still wasn't quite clear on why she had to do it. That's to be expected of course, as things never really made much sense from the start. It was one of the wildest weeks of her life where everything that could have went wrong, did. And yet somehow, she found herself perfectly content with where she was standing. Maybe, even more than that. That sense of happiness always made her feel guilty, how could she be feeling happy when a storm threatened to destroy her hometown?

The answer to that was strikingly clear. Max looked up and ensnared the eyes of her blue haired best friend standing in front of her.

 _Chloe._

Chloe Price. Five years before the wild week even began, it all started with her. Guilt had consumed Max as she moved away and failed to keep in touch with Chloe when she needed her the most, after losing her father to a horrific car accident. Now they were together once more, and that alone was enough to keep Max's spirits up through the terror that they had faced. Despite the rain obstructing her face, she was still able to captivate Max Caulfield. She meant the world to her. Chloe had devised a plan to save Arcadia Bay and all it would take was for her to sacrifice her own life. This was a decision she had come to terms with, hell she arguably encouraged it. The acceptance, however, was one sided since Max believed that the only reason she's still living was because Chloe was there by her side.

 _She's ready to give it all up… I don't know if I can._

"Max... It's time..." Chloe's voice trembling as she talked. She was ready to put an end to all this but the thought of dying still had her unsettled.

 _Please, no. I don't want to do this, I need you._

"Chloe… I'm so, so sorry… I… don't want to do this" Max was shaking as she spoke.

 _I need you goddamnit! Why can't you be more selfish?_

"I know Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?" This new Chloe Price had developed within the past week, and she was not going to back down from her resolve.

"And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel." Chloe paused, searching for the right words to express her feelings.

"Being together this week… It was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for." In an instant, the sounds of the devastating storm had become nothing more than a backdrop to them as she stepped towards Max.

"You're my hero, Max"

Instinctively, Max's eyes closed as she leaned in and locked lips with Chloe. Passion. Fear. Love. It all came together in one fell swoop. It was a kiss that Max had long desired since Chloe dared her: one where Chloe reciprocated precisely what Max had felt. This kiss had sent an inexplicable feeling throughout Max's body, a sensation she had never felt before. It was as if an aura of invincibility had surrounded her and kept them safe as the storm roared on. The moment would never end, if the pair could have it their way, but that was not the case and Chloe selflessly broke the embrace.

"I'll always love you… Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." Chloe cried as she moved away from her.

 _I'll always love you._ Those words were caught in Max's throat as she tried, unsuccessfully, to respond.

"And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me…"

"Never." Max replied before turning her head.

Her eyes then reluctantly locked onto the butterfly photo, causing the Polaroid to shift into focus. In an instant, everything around her disappeared.

Click.

The camera flashes and the photo spits out. Max glances at the photo one more time with tears forming in her eyes. Time seemed to slow down and the wait became utterly torturous. It was as if the world had been playing a cruel joke on her and this was the long-awaited punchline. Here, said the universe, take these powers and save that girl from getting murdered. By the way, that was your best friend that you hopelessly abandoned five years ago. You saved her? Fuck you, she was supposed to die so allow me to destroy the entire god damn town instead.

 _This is so fucking unfair._

Without a second thought, Max slips the photo into her messenger bag and slides to the ground, not willing to witness the scene once more.

 _I love you, Chloe._

The door creaks open as a young man steps inside the girl's restroom and surveys the area.

"It's cool, Nathan…" The voice trails off as Max's mind closes off.

 _Fuck you, Nathan._

The door swings open once again and the all too familiar blue haired girl steps in. "I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say." Chloe's voice penetrated Max's conscience, shooting through the barriers she had precariously placed up.

 _Why'd you have to be here today?_

"Now, let's talk bidness."

The voices filtered out once again. Only bits and pieces could puncture through Max as she buried her head into her arms and cried.

"Nobody would EVER even miss your punk ass, would they?" Nathan had his finger on the trigger as he pushed Chloe up towards the wall.

"Get that gun away from me psy-"

Bang.

Tears poured from Max's eyes, crashing into the ground simultaneously as Chloe collapsed. It was a scene she had desperately tried to prevent, but the ending that was "destined" to happen had finally played out. The blue butterfly unhurriedly flapped its wings and flew out through the crack of the window it came from. This was how it ends.

Nathan Prescott began losing his mind, apologizing to the world for the terrible mistake he just committed. It was all an accident, he claimed as he pleaded for some semblance of reprieve. The universe would have none of it, leaving a troubled kid wandering aimlessly as any hope of a meaningful future slowly vanished. Amidst Nathan's panic, a quiet but unmistakable voice pulls at Max.

"Max."

 _Did she just?!_

Max scrambled to peek her head around the stall. As she found the scene of the crime, Chloe was looking directly at her.

"I… love you." Chloe squeaked out before her eyes slammed shut.

 _How the fu-?!_

Before she could complete her thought, Max was interrupted by her peripheral vision burning out. The moment had locked in. It was time to move forward.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Hi everyone! This is my first ever major creative writing project and it's based off of my favorite game of all time, Life is Strange. I'd like to give props to the Dontnod Entertainment crew for creating such lovable characters in Max and Chloe, and for creating an all-around amazing game. I've always loved the creative process that goes into any piece of art, whether it's writing, music, dancing etc. That being said, I've only ever written short stories for school and have never undertaken a project of this magnitude. I'm still debating as to whether or not I want to create a pure fluff piece or if I'm aiming for something more, though I'm leaning towards something more at the moment. Chapter 1 was essentially just rehashing the end of the game but it was still fun to write and it sets the scene for everything to come. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this intro, feel free to give me a shout or leave a comment, and I'll see ya'll next chapter! - TheDithyK


	2. Chapter 2 - Moving Forward

The sun shined brightly in the sky above Arcadia Bay, a stark contrast to the dark and cloudy skies that once loomed over the town. The storm was nowhere in sight as Max regained consciousness on the bench near the lighthouse. However, there was no sense of relief from Max as she sat still, frozen in thought.

 _What the fuck? Something changed! How did she know I was there?_

Max's mind raced as she began connecting the dots.

 _Did she live?_

Her eyes lit up as she contemplated the possibility that Chloe survived the shooting. If there was even a sliver of hope that Chloe was alive, Max wouldn't hesitate to pounce on it and so she quickly dashed down the path away from the lighthouse. There was fire in her eyes as she closed in on the light at the end - which, ironically, was the beginning - of her nightmarish path. That fire within her eyes was quickly extinguished, however, as she came upon a scene that stopped her dead in her tracks.

It was Joyce Price. Crying like her soul had been ripped out from her.

 _No, no, no, this can't be it,_ _things were different!_

The sliver of hope had come and gone in a flash; another cruel joke from the universe that seemed to have an endless amount of them. It was a devastating realization for Max as she processed what she was seeing. Standing in front of her was Joyce and David Madsen, two people with shattered hearts and distant looks in their eyes. Max looked down for the first time and finally noticed her attire. A black dress. Chloe's bracelet.

 _Chloe's bracelet._

She sighed sadly as the truth sank in. Chloe was gone. Shot and killed at Blackwell Academy, in the girl's bathroom, by Nathan Prescott. The storm did not come. Chloe was right. But Chloe was gone.

"Max... It's time to go." Joyce managed to complete her sentence between sobs.

* * *

The vehicle pulled up to a sign towering above them, labeled "Arcadia Bay Cemetery".

The ride to the cemetery was quiet. Besides Joyce's uncontrollable sobbing, it was actually deathly silent. Although it felt like only yesterday to Max, Chloe had been gone for four days in this new timeline and Joyce still couldn't go a minute without thinking about her. She was her baby and now she'd never get the chance to grow up. First William, and now Chloe, the tragedies had Joyce wondering what she did to deserve such terrible luck.

Beneath all of his stoic and tough-guy personality, David was also deeply troubled thinking about her death. He was near seconds away from where Chloe was killed and the "what if?" questions kept him awake at night. He never protected her, and he never got the chance to tell her that he loved her. Both Joyce and David were shells of their former selves, stripped of all optimism and left with nothing but sorrow.

The two began their long and treacherous walk towards the burial as some students from Blackwell Academy slowly followed behind.

Warren.

Victoria.

Kate.

The faces became nothing but a blur to Max as she trailed behind them all. Her body was completely numb, functioning as if she was on autopilot, and her mind was wandering around as she desperately tried to cope with the loss of her best friend. A preacher stood waiting behind the casket as everyone began filing beside it. A rehearsed speech began, one that could never truly capture the essence of Chloe's being, but Max paid him little attention as she stayed wrapped up in her thoughts.

 _I let this happen. This is my fucking fault._

The funeral proceedings wore on but something else had caught Max's attention. The presence of a butterfly. A bright blue butterfly. It flew around Max, flapping its wings when it rested atop Chloe's casket. The butterfly's movement felt incredibly deliberate, as if it was trying to speak to her.

* * *

Although he wasn't unhappy to be back, the circumstances surrounding his return could've been better.

 _Way better._ Ryan thought as he shook his head.

It was a bright and sunny day in Arcadia Bay as Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield drove across the town. The display on their vehicle read: _October 11, 2013. 11:47 AM._ They had been in town for the past couple days, making the drive down from Seattle the instant they heard of Chloe Price's passing. Her tragic death wrecked the pair, although more notably affecting Ryan because she was the daughter of his late best friend, William Price. His eyes closed for a brief moment.

 _She was only 19. I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry William._

Vanessa was also distraught over her death, but she felt a little bit guilty about her true worries. Of course, she cared about Chloe, but, like almost any other parent in the world, she was worried sick about her daughter Maxine because she had heard that the incident occurred at Blackwell Academy. It was near unfathomable to her that something like _this_ could happen at such a prestigious school. She never wanted Maxine to attend the school from the start, although that was because she wasn't ready to accept that her little girl was growing up rather than any motherly intuition that indicated such a tragedy would occur.

They slowly pulled up to the entrance of the cemetery, where an eerie silence had controlled the area. They'd have given that fact a little more attention if they weren't so swept up in their own thoughts. The memories came flooding back to Ryan as they made their way down the path into the cemetery. The late-night talks with his best friend, and all the silly things they would do; they were honestly just children moonlighting as adults. But he walked out the moment things became tough, prioritizing himself over a widow and her mourning daughter. He knew he couldn't handle facing them and reassuring them that it would be all okay when he himself refused to believe it.

 _Losing another one… it was too much._

The walk to Chloe's burial site was long and unnerving as a group of people slowly entered their sightlines, and the silence had been replaced by the faint sound of heart aching tears. As they inched closer and closer, the faces shifted from unknown to recognizable. Teenagers, who should be out raising hell, standing quietly and mourning the loss of a friend. Maxine, their 18 year old daughter, looked on blankly; almost emotionless. Joyce, the woman who lost it all, was inconsolably crying into the shoulders of a gruff looking man, who was staring ahead of himself with complete dejection yet still trying to keep it together. He was trying to stay strong for her, trying to be the one that will eventually help her move forward. Trying. More than _anything_ Ryan did back in 2008.

 _No parent should ever have to bury their child._

Ryan sighed heavily as he came to a stop, drawing the attention of Vanessa.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Vanessa worriedly asked.

"I… don't think I can do this." Ryan's hand covered his face as he continued. "First William, now his daughter? I never kept my word. He was my best friend! How could I let this happen?! How could I just _leave_?!"

"Ryan, you can't keep blaming yourself." Vanessa replied as she stepped towards him. "You had a job opportunity, you had to do what was best for you and for us. William loved you like a brother, and he'd forgive you if he were here. You know that." She pulled Ryan into a tight embrace.

 _Some brother I am. The job opportunity was a goddamn lifeline, just another way out that life had constantly given to me. And one that I've always taken._

"Now, let's go see our daughter." Vanessa urged as she patted his shoulder.

"Go on ahead, I'm going to need a moment." Ryan quietly whispered as he eyes darted towards the ground.

"No. If you need a moment then I need one too. I'll always be by your side." Vanessa pulled him into her arms once more.

 _I'm even making your daughter's funeral about me. Fuck._

The moment seemed to last an eternity before the pair untangled from each other and prepared to move forward on the path. As they started to walk towards Maxine, a bright blue butterfly swooped into their line of sight and snatched their attention. The way it flapped its wings and gracefully flew astonished Ryan as he felt a slight but strange numbness within his head and arms. The butterfly circled the Caulfields numerous times and there was a certain sense of purpose in the elegant flapping wings of the butterfly, as if it had something to say.

 _This feeling, what is th-_

"Dad. Mom." Maxine's voice interrupted Ryan's train of thought as he realized she came over to them. In an instant, both Vanessa and Ryan came together to give her a loving hug.

"Oh Maxine... how are you holding up?" Ryan's voice showing grave concern as he broke the group hug.

 _She was her best friend, and I selfishly took that away from her too. I hope she at least kept in touch with Chloe. She's a better person than her old man._

"I'm… doing okay." Maxine's shaky voice replies.

 _A better person but definitely not a better liar._

Ryan mind wandered when he realized just how uncomfortable he was. It was an odd sensation, the numbness within him refused to dissipate.

 _No... could it be?_

"Oh sweetie, it's okay to be not okay. You can tell us anything." Vanessa's voice was filled with worry as she caressed Maxine's hair.

Many of the people attending the funeral had dispersed as the burial winded down. Ryan and Vanessa had been too caught up in their moment to realize that.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Maxine said with false conviction.

 _Another lie. Nice try. That's okay... don't push it Vanessa._

Ryan stared curiously at his youthful daughter. Or rather, his once youthful daughter. It had only been about three weeks since she turned 18 but she looked like a fully grown adult now. His curiosity shifted to worry as he carefully examined her face and noticed just how different his daughter looked. _A fully grown adult_. That's actually not a good thing, he thought. She carried herself different now, that's true, but she looked so tired and worn out. There was something off in her facial expression, a look that he believed only meant one thing: she's been through some shit. This wasn't just the loss of a close friend, there was something more, way more. Her eyes were bleak, as if all the colour in her world had been snuffed out. The childlike aura that surrounded her the day she left Seattle had completely vanished and was replaced with… well, he couldn't quite put it into words. It was a hard truth for Ryan to admit but he knew she lost something here in Arcadia Bay, her innocence.

"Okay, Maxine. But when you're ready to talk, we'll be here." Vanessa tried desperately to hide her anxiety. "I'm going to go offer my condolences to Joyce. I love you, Maxine." She kissed her forehead and quietly made her way towards Joyce.

 _I can't stand to see her like this. My precious little daughter… but how do I approach this?_

The silence was deafening as he stared at Maxine.

"Maxine, hun, what are you hiding?"

* * *

The butterfly was supposed to make her angry, a distasteful symbol offered by the universe that reminded her that she let her best friend die, but instead, as her eyes continued to track the blue butterfly, a sense of peace took over. This was the new reality. _Her_ reality. The town was saved, as evident by the familiar faces surrounding her, but still the peace felt hollow.

 _You saved the town, Chloe._

The butterfly coasted through the air, diverting its path and flying away from Max. Her eyes closed once more.

 _But I'd give it all up for you._

Max's eyes opened and she locked onto the butterfly again as it flew towards a pair of new faces just slightly down the path.

 _Dad. Mom._

They came for the funeral but weren't quite close enough for anyone to notice them, or for them to hear the preacher. It was nothing but cut and paste bullshit anyways, she thought. Max sighed, although she really did miss her parents, she didn't want to talk to anyone. How could she have a conversation with _anyone_ when she had an entire week of events that never happened, trapped inside her head? How could she talk to anyone when all she really wanted was to be in the arms of one person, the same person she let die?

 _She never did experience everything we did. Left to die on a cold bathroom floor, feeling like everyone abandoned her… I DID abandon her._

Completely engrossed in her thoughts, Max unwittingly made her way towards her parents. Before she knew it, she was face-to-face with her parents but they too were distracted, lost in the beauty of the butterfly swirling around them.

 _Oh, they loved you too._

"Dad. Mom." Her voice startled the pair but they quickly regained their composure and teamed up to give her a big hug.

"Oh Maxine… how are you holding up?" Her dad's gruff exterior was betrayed by his quiet voice.

 _I'm not holding up. At all. She was more than my best friend… they would never understand, would they?_

"I'm... doing okay." Max responded with a shaky voice.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay to be not okay. You can tell us anything." Her mom's face was overwhelmed with worry as she caressed Max's hair.

She knew her mom had nothing but good intentions yet it still took Max every ounce of strength she could muster up to not flip out on her.

 _Anything, ANYTHING?! I let Chloe DIE! I let William DIE! I'm a failure. I couldn't even stop Mark Jefferson from -_

She couldn't bear to finish her thoughts, lest she relive that nightmare again.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Max replied, trying to hide the agitation in her voice.

"Okay, Maxine. But when you're ready to talk, we'll be here." Her mom tried desperately to hide the anxiety sprawled across her face. "I'm going to go offer my condolences to Joyce. I love you, Maxine." She planted a kiss on Max's forehead before quietly making her way towards Joyce.

 _I can't take it. Please, just follow her, dad._

The silence was deafening as he stared at Maxine.

"Maxine, hun, what are you hiding?"

 _WHAT?!_

Her dad's question triggered the floodgates to open and tears poured down her face. "WHAT AM I HIDING?! SHE'S DEAD! AND I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. I STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING. I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. I COULD HAVE!" Her words echoed through the air, but her breakdown was short lived as she stared at her father. He was not taken aback by her screams, instead, an eyebrow was raised and a look of contemplation had taken ahold of his face.

A realization soon dawned on Max.

 _Shit, shit, shit. He's going to think I've lost my mind!_

In a classic fight-or-flight response, Max's right arm shot forward.

The storm never came.

But the powers never left.

As she dropped her arm, Max realized exactly what she just happened.

 _No way, it's still here! I can't believe I used it again. Oh no, oh no._

Panic began to set in for Max, knowing that her actions might have just damaged the future. Again.

"Maxine, hun, what are you hiding?" Her dad's words had come out as anticipated.

But before Max had a chance to formulate a response, her dad held up his hand to stop her.

"I know what you just did to time."

* * *

 **A/N CH2:** Hey there! She was definitely longer than the first chapter eh? What a revelation at the end there, and chapter 3's gonna touch on it all. I'll try to have it up within the next couple of weeks. I hope the shifts in perspectives aren't too clunky or confusing, it's a concept that I will be utilizing throughout the story. I also hope you're enjoying everything so far; it's been quite fun to write and I'm looking forward to sharing my ideas with you all :)

Feel free to leave a comment or give me a shout! - TheDithyK


	3. Chapter 3 - Going Back

Max was standing in complete and utter disbelief whilst staring at her father.

 _Was… was this another nightmare?_

"No, you're not dreaming." Max's father slightly chuckled as he gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"I...er…" She struggled to find the words to respond.

 _What the actual fuck is going on?_

* * *

Although he was no doubt quite worried, Ryan Caulfield found some slight enjoyment when he saw his daughter's shocked reaction.

 _I never thought my little Maxine could be so...explosive. Definitely gets it from me._

"I'm sorry I asked that dear, I just needed to be sure. Now I never thought I'd share this with anyone else again but I know you went through something here and I hope knowing the truth of some things can help you push through it." Ryan placed his arms around Maxine's shoulders as they began walking through the cemetery, away from the rest of the people still around there.

"This power you possess has been my personal secret for twenty two years. Christ, saying that out loud makes me feel old." Ryan joked before he continued. "It all started when I was 21 years old and studying at the University of California, Berkeley, which also happens to be the place where I'd meet your mother. My best friend, Pete Dawson, had also moved into town but he wasn't attending classes at any school. He, uh, had a tough upbringing and ended up stuck in the wrong crowd regardless of where he'd go. Despite all that, he still kept me around so I can't shit-talk his judgement too much." A light chuckle escaped Ryan's mouth as he reminisced. "He always found a way to make ends meet. I respected him for that but at the same time I tried to push him towards more, uh, legal methods of earning money. Unfortunately, he was trapped and the bills kept piling up."

Ryan's expression shifted to sadness as his eyes met Maxine's.

"September 2nd, 1990. We were out partying and enjoying my last day before classes started up again when someone bumped into Pete. It wasn't anything crazy but I tried desperately to stop things from escalating because I was having a good time and I didn't want to cause a scene. This guy would have none of it though and Pete wouldn't back down since he felt disrespected so tensions just continued to rise. Next thing you know, a bottle gets thrown, people start throwing punches, and in an instant, a calm night became hectic. Someone tried to jump me but I took him down before he could do any damage. Pete and the guy who had started everything were wrestling and Pete managed to push him away. But before I could react, the other guy pulls out a gun… and puts two bullets in him."

Ryan looked away for a brief moment. They had stopped at a random gravestone as he recounted his story. Vanessa returned silently, catching a glimpse of their faces and handing Maxine her messenger bag before opting to leave the two alone.

"One second I'm reaching out with my right hand to grab him and all of a sudden I'm sitting back down, drinking and cheering with Pete. It felt like the world had hit a hard reset button and gave me a second chance. It was hard to focus since everything began to unfold exactly as it had happened before, but I knew I had to do something. So when the guy ran into Pete, I did something I'm not proud of."

Ryan lowered his head for a brief moment.

"I attacked him first. Broke a bottle clean over his head. I just saw my best friend get killed by this asshole and I was so angry. That's no excuse to turn to violence but I… I lost control, and it scares me whenever I think about it. Before I could process anything, Pete grabbed my arm in a panic and said one word."

"Run."

"We turned to run but as I picked up speed, this girl steps in front of me and I send her flying. A quick second later, that same girl was now inches away, sitting completely untouched and talking it up with her friends. My right hand was up and I realized how she ended up back there. I was seeing everything get reversed right in front of me. I didn't take much time to think about it though because I just wanted to get the hell out of there."

"We ran for ages, the guy likely didn't even follow us out the club but there was no way I was going to look back. Once we got to safety, our fear was quickly replaced by something else. I was trying to figure out what the hell just happened while Pete was just bewildered that I attacked that guy seemingly unprovoked. I remember him saying 'Caulfield, you're fucking crazy man' but it was accompanied by such a wild and appreciative smile."

Maxine eyes glistened with curiosity as she listened.

"Did… did you tell him about your powers?" Maxine asked quietly.

"That same night. He told me that the guy who bumped into him was a rival from his childhood, and that he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to die that night. Hearing that, there was no way I wouldn't tell him everything. What took me by surprise was that he genuinely seemed to believe me without any skepticism. His response was just classic Pete: If I cut off your hand then you can't go back, right? I'll remember that, man."

Ryan smiled.

"He had a great sense of humor, that guy. God, the days after everything happened were something else. Chaotic was probably the best word to describe it. Between worrying about the police coming after me for what I did, and these powers, I was having a tough time trying to deal with it all. Being able to talk it out with him was a real life-saver; he knew when to keep it light, and when to bear down and get real. It helped me come to terms with my newfound ability."

Ryan's voice dropped as he continued.

"Listen Maxine, your pops wasn't perfect. He's done some things that he regrets over the years. The main thing that we did was bet on sporting events. Hockey, football, basketball; It was easy money but we were careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves. My focus was on helping Pete earn enough money so that he never had to turn to crime again but my bank account grew quickly too. As it turns out, the small bets add up in a hurry when you're never wrong. I tried to be responsible and put most of it away in my savings. He started to turn his life around, paying off his bills and sending money back home to help his mother and little sister."

He sighed deeply as he glanced at Maxine, who was completely immersed in his life story.

"More than two years had come and gone, and I had just finished up my studies. The plan I had drawn up when I first enrolled at the University was completely trashed when I met your mother, who'd forever change my life. It's a little hard to predict falling in love, or time travel for that matter. Pete was getting ready to move back to his hometown and help his mother raise his younger sister; this new life had gone well for him as he was able to get both himself and his mother out of debt, and he had a ton of money saved up. He always used to say, 'You better make sure our boys win the Super Bowl at least once before we die, man' as he flashed his classic smirk. He joked about it a lot but he never did pressure me into using my powers."

Ryan paused again and peeked at the sky, absorbing the sunny day and taking a breath before continuing on.

"A week before he planned to leave, I went over to his place just to hang out with him. We were shooting the shit for about twenty minutes when he just abruptly stopped talking, like mid-conversation. He looked me in the eyes and said that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him. In an instant, he collapsed to the floor. No pulse. No heartbeat. Dead at 4:23 PM, one moment he's here and then the next he's gone. There was no way I'd let my best friend die, so I went back about a couple hours, which gave me lots of time as I stayed in place and quickly forced him to a hospital."

Ryan paused to take another breath, trying to control his emotions.

"They were able to pinpoint the problem and neutralize it but it left Pete in pretty bad shape, and the doctors called his mother to warn her of his condition. He could still talk and sit up but the color had drained from his face. I took a seat beside him and continued shooting the shit, still talking about the same dumb stuff we always talked about. I looked at the clock, it was 4:23 PM and he was still alive, I was a little bit proud that I saved him again but then his phone rang and he weakly pulled it up to his ears. One second later, he throws his phone across the room as he screams my name."

Tears began to fall from Ryan's eyes as he recounted the past events.

"Tanya, his little sister, had been… hit by a car and killed on the spot. There was a raw look in his eyes that I'll never forget. A mixture of anger and sadness I had never seen before. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and…"

It took a moment for him to compose himself.

"He begged me to go back. 'Do whatever it takes, just save my baby sister, please!' I could see all the pain in his eyes, and I knew I had to tell him the truth. I told him that he had already died that day. It... didn't even faze him! He just asked if his little sister was still alive when he died... and I told him that I didn't know…"

Ryan pulled Maxine into a hug before he went on.

"He simply said, 'go back and let me die. If that saves her, keep it that way.' I told him there had to be another way but he wouldn't budge. It was his sister's life and he didn't want to risk it. There was a level of firmness in his voice, I knew I couldn't reason with him. I just... I just couldn't do it in front of him, so I turned to leave after saying I'd do it. The last thing he said to me in the hospital as I walked away was: 'Caulfield, you were like a brother to me.' Knowing him, he probably smirked but I didn't look back… I couldn't."

"I held my hand up bracing for the inevitable. It was 2 PM once again. The next couple hours or so were brutal, I was so lost in my thoughts. Talking to him before he died was the hardest thing I've ever done. I had to act like nothing was going to happen, and I still don't know how I managed to stay calm. My best friend was going to die right in front of my eyes. 4:23 PM, and once again Pete dropped dead in his home. It took everything in me not to go back and save him again. I took his phone and called his mother. She told me that Tanya was taking a nap in her room. This was it, this was what Pete had wanted. I had to tell her what happened to her pride and joy. I had to tell her that her son was gone... and I will never forget the sounds of her crying into the phone, cursing god." Ryan slowly wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Just another mother burying her child.

"24 years old. God, he was so young. I never did go back. I really wanted to, but I knew it would've been selfish. His sister was alive and that's all that mattered to him. Accepting his decision took a long time, and a lot of effort, but I did eventually move forward. That's what he would've wanted. That was his fate."

Ryan paused and looked at his daughter. He knew the story didn't end there but he couldn't continue on. He couldn't tell her that he never attended Pete's funeral, that he couldn't look Pete's family in the eyes knowing what he had done, and that he had ran to Arcadia Bay to escape the pain. He couldn't tell her that he did the exact same thing to the Price family. He could never tell her how much of a coward he was.

"March 11th,1992. That was the day I vowed to never use my powers ever again. In honor of Pete Dawson. It started with him, and I'll let it rest with him. May he forever rest in peace." Ryan held his hand to his heart as he finished.

* * *

Max's expression was blank as her dad finished relaying his story. Between her dad showing her a side of him she had never seen, and her discovering that she still had her powers, it was a lot to take in. His story had touched Max. He cared about Pete the same way she cared about Chloe, she thought. It also brought to surface her inquisitive nature. He was able to rewind back a couple hours, but she could only go back so far. Could he travel through photos? Does mom know? Are they the only two that have powers? Were there any natural disasters because of what he did? So many questions, but she just couldn't find the words to ask him.

"Although I never went back, I still spent a lot of time doing research to try and find out how I got these powers. Knowledge is power, like I've said before, and getting lost in the research really helped me move forward. I'll tell you one thing, Maxine, science can't explain any of this. It took a lot of hard work to keep a low profile while I looked into everything, and I'm proud to say only a few people in the world can say I'm off my rocker and actually be telling the truth." Her dad laughed.

"All of my work led me to only one plausible answer, and it was pretty far-fetched if I'm being completely honest here. Months before you were born, my grandfather sent me a letter that was written by his father. That'd make him your great-great-great-grandfather, Maxine."

Max was once again listening intently to her dad.

"The letter was a request…no, calling it a plea would be more accurate. He apologized to my grandfather for all of the sins he committed and begged for a chance at redemption. He claimed his 'time traveling delusion' was gone but he was in worse shape than before and that he feared for his life. Unfortunately, the letter didn't make it to my grandfather in time. The cause of death was ruled a suicide by overdose but grandpa always maintained it was an intentional overdose by the staff at the mental asylum. His dying regret was that he didn't try harder to get his father out of there before things got so bad. Who could blame him though? 'Time traveling delusion' would be what I'd call it if I didn't experience it first hand. That was what years of research got me, a letter from a dead guy who was insane. You know, reading that letter really made me glad I kept my secret quiet." A hearty chuckle escaped her dad as he finished. "The power being hereditary was the only theory that made sense but it was a little hard to believe since no one else in the family had it."

Taking in all of the information had Max jumping from question to question, trying to figure out what she wanted to ask. The answers she accepted would never come, just came in a huge wave.

 _It's… in my blood? I never thought about that..._

"So, how could you tell… about me?" She quietly asked.

"Being around you now, there's this strange sensation I've been feeling in my arms and in my head. One I've never felt before and honestly? It's very uncomfortable. I've felt it since you came over here but I didn't quite know until you, uh, exploded and then used your rewind. You using your power brought back the same feelings I had 21 years ago when I last used it."

 _Wait! He did save Pete once before, didn't he? That altered 'fate' too!_

"Did anything weird happen when you used your powers? In nature, I mean… like a storm or something?" Max hesitated once again.

Her question seemed to catch Ryan off guard. "Huh? No, nothing all that unusual. Of course, a lot of things get affected when you mess around with time. Did something happen to you?"

"Uh… no, nevermind." Max wasn't quite ready to talk about the things that had happened to her during the week-that-never-was.

 _Please don't ask._

Before he had a chance to grill her, a loud grumble interrupted their conversation.

"Okay honey, how about we go grab some grub from the Two Whales and chat more over some lunch? I'm sure your mother is tired of waiting for us in the car and I can answer any question you have more thoroughly when I have a full stomach."

So why did that storm come for Arcadia Bay when I saved Chloe?

"Actually, could you take me to the lighthouse? I'll meet you guys at the diner after." Max's voice softly trailed off. She had many more questions but she felt that the answers she was seeking wouldn't come from her father.

"Sure thing kiddo. I know everything must be tough for you but just remember, I love you and I'm sorry you had to lose your best friend." The two began to make their way out of the cemetery.

 _She was so much more than that._

* * *

Max returned to the path leading towards the lighthouse, the silence had taken over the forest as the sun beamed over the town. Armed with new knowledge, she silently made her way to the edge of the cliff. It was the same place where she had told Chloe everything, the same place where they often chilled out when they were younger, and the same place where they shared their final kiss. The calm air provided no comfort to her as she glared at the town with tears in her eyes. She was supposed to let go of Chloe, just like how her dad had let go of Pete. It was "destiny", the path she was fated to walk. If her dad was able to accept the loss of his best friend then she should be able to accept the loss of hers too, even if they were more than best friends. The universe had made the Caulfields' the butt of all of their cruel jokes and they were expected to live with it.

 _I don't think I can live without you._

Max pulled her bag off and began rummaging through it before a familiar photo slid into her hands. She brought the photo to her eyes. It was the blue butterfly perched meticulously on the bucket. Could she really go back on Chloe's request? That was the question in her mind as she looked at the photo. Chloe had proven to be selfless when she gave up her life to save everyone, but maybe Max was not quite as selfless as her.

Pete. William. Chloe. The Caulfields were the one constant in all of their lives, their bad luck charm. Maybe it was time for something different.

She could never accept a life without Chloe, but the residents of Arcadia Bay all deserved to live. Chloe deserved to live. They all deserved to live.

 _But I don't._

Within seconds, the world surrounding her had changed.

* * *

 **A/N CH 3:** Hello! It's been awhile, my apologies. Between school, exams, and hockey, I've been a bit busy and writing got put on the back-burner for a bit. I wrote most of it a month or so back but I just got around to editing and finishing the chapter. They always say history repeats itself, and I guess the Caulfields' are an example of that. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. I have a pretty good idea as to where the plot will go but I'll be honest, my motivation has waned a bit. I appreciate all of you for following along, and I'm still 100% Team MaxChloe, I promise. I'll keep chipping away at it.

Next one will be a shorty but should come soon. Feel free to hit at me on here or various social medias, and thanks for reading! -TheDithyK


	4. Chapter 4 - One More Time

Click.

The all-too-familiar sound of her camera had gone off once more as the photo spat out. Max was back where it all started again, but this time things would be different. This would be the last time, it had to be. She was going to make things right, and give Chloe the second chance that she deserved. This was her final "fuck you" to the universe, for everything it has done to Max, and it was going to be the end of her, yet the finality of that thought was not going to stop her.

From traveling through multiple timelines to completely altering time and space, this was just another thing Max was willing to do for her blue haired best friend. It was inherently selfish of her since she wasn't even sure that her death would stop the storm from attacking Arcadia Bay. And instead of Max having to live with the pain of a Chloe-less life, Chloe would have to live life without her best friend. But Max's mind was made up, and she could take some solace in the fact that Chloe wouldn't remember the week they reconnected.

 _She'll be alive._

It was a bittersweet silver lining for Max as she remembered that all their loving moments will be gone forever when she is killed. Dazzling Chloe with her powers for the first time, hanging out with Chloe at her "secret lair", the night they swam together at the Blackwell pool, sleeping over after all the madness, and the kisses. All of it, destined to be forgotten. Truth be told, bittersweet was putting it lightly. It was downright depressing, but this was the price that Max was willing to pay.

"It's cool, Nathan…" Nathan Prescott had entered the restroom and began talking to himself, again.

 _Okay, I just need to time this right and it'll all be over._

Max had been watching Nathan with disdain as she was formulating her plan. The door opened again and she quickly hid her head.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say." Chloe's voice was soothing to hear for Max, who felt reassured that she was making the right decision.

The words became nothing but static to Max as she carefully peeked around the stall. Despite the circumstances, along with Chloe's aggressive exasperation towards Nathan, she was still as beautiful as ever to Max. From the way she talked down to the anger shown in her face, Max was captivated by it all and closed her eyes as she hid herself behind the stall. Just seeing her alive once more brought back a flood of emotions. Love, joy, anger, but one emotion stood out the most to her: acceptance. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while, and it brought her a sense of calmness. Max gave herself a slight smile before she looked out once more.

 _Do or die, Max._

"Nobody would EVER even miss your punk ass, would they?" Nathan had Chloe backed up against the wall, with his finger dangerously on the trigger of his gun.

 _I would, fucker._

Before Chloe could respond, Max stepped out from the shadows and began yelling.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Nathan started to turn around as he was startled from Max's voice.

"WHAT THE FU-"

Bang.

He never finished his sentence.

Max's eyes had been closed as she braced for the bullet that would put an end to her young life.

But it never came.

Instead, a familiar thud echoed through the room.

 _NO! WHY?!_

Her eyes were wide open as she ran towards Chloe, who was lying on the ground as blood pooled around her. Nathan had dropped his gun and began pacing back and forth in a state of shock, lost in his own personal hell. It was an accident, he claimed. He didn't mean to shoot, she just scared him and his finger slipped. But like clockwork, the universe ignored his pleas.

"Chloe… I'm so, so, sorry." Max's tears fell as she knelt beside her wounded best friend.

How could she fuck it up _again_?!

"Oh… Max." Chloe's hands tightened around Max's wrists as she bled out.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" Max head dropped as she yelled in defeat.

 _I can go back!_

Quickly, Max prepared to rewind but shifted her attention when Chloe tugged at her arms, pulling her closer.

"Forever." Chloe was smiling as her eyes shut.

 _Forever?_

Before Max could free her hands from Chloe's grasp, her peripherals began to vanish. It was time for time to move forward, again.

* * *

 **A/N CH 4:** Like I said, she was a short one. Everyone's favorite scene, re-imagined. I just can't quit the butterfly, I guess. Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the story so far! All the reviews have been appreciated, and I'm currently writing CH 5 at the moment. No ETA but it'll come eventually, my LiS passion still burns.

Until next time fellas! - TheDithyK

P.S. The chapter title was supposed to be stylized as "... One More Time" as a play on the previous chapter's title, but it appears the site will not allow that.


End file.
